Fantaisie de Noël 2017, Haikyuu version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Le monde de la Laponie s'affaire pour s'occuper du jour de Noël. Tsukishima remplace Hinata en tant que Père Noël sauf qu'il doit se confronter à son rival amoureux vu qu'il devra bosser avec lui. De l'autre coté, Oikawa, un Père Fouettard en congès décide de faire une farce aux habitants du village du Père Noël sauf que rien ne se passera comme prévu. Yaoi. TsukiHinaKage, NoyaOi.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Ho!Ho!Ho! Après Kuroko's Basket, voici la fic de Noël spécial Haikyuu! avec du 3P et un crack donc c'est parti pour du TsukiHinaKage (oui, dans cet ordre) et du NoyaOi. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée les reviews Des amours de dragons, à savoir Mag-chan, kama-chan59, et la review anonyme, même si j'avoue avoir du mal à faire le rapprochement entre ma fic et Fairy Tail, les dragons mis à part mais oui, j'aime bien l'anime et Natsu est un de mes personnages de shounen favoris (plus badass, tu meurs). Je suis d'ailleurs frustrée que les moments Jerza aient un goût de trop peu. Bon place à la fic et Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. Bonne lecture :)**

Les habitants du monde de la Laponie furent extrêmement débordés en cette soirée de Noël : il fallait dire que c'était le seul jour de l'année où ils bossaient à temps plein et s'il n'y avait que ça... La vérité fut qu'à cause des parents qui décidaient d'offrir eux-même les cadeaux à leurs enfants, les employés du Père Noël durent faire une reconversion professionnelle pour sauver l'entreprise de la faillite et la Laponie de la ruine.

Après tout, ils existaient grace à la fantaisie des petits et grands. Toujours était-il que le vieil Ikkei Ukai, Père Noël en chef du secteur de Miyagi, l'heure était au branle-bas de combat. Chaque année, certains employés du Père Fouettard de leur secteur dirigé par cet aigri de Washijou avaient tendance à jouer des tours à ses travailleurs alors qu'il avait été décidé une trêve depuis la restructuration des entreprises.

Ainsi, les Pères Noël distribuant des cadeaux via les cheminées étaient passés de mode depuis des lustres vu que maintenant les habitations furent beaucoup plus modernes et qu'on ne trouvait pas des cheminées à chaque coin de rue. Non maintenant, les Pères Noël saupoudraient chacun le secteur dont ils avaient la charge de poussière à miracles instantanés, une poudre capable de porter chance et d'accélerer la vitesse de réalisation des souhaits. Après tout, on n'appelait pas ce procédé le Miracle de Noël pour rien.

En ce qui concernait les Pères Fouettards, ceux-ci distribuaient à tous ceux et celles ayant commises des mauvaises actions toute l'année des pierres de rédemption qui remplaçaient les traditionnels charbons brûlants. Toute personne qui les touchaient se voyait être témoin de la rétrospective de ce qu'elle avait fait de mal en ressentant la douleur de ceux qui avaient subi ou souffert par sa faute pour réfléchir de cette manière à ce qu'elle devait faire pour devenir meilleure.

Cette façon de faire avait rendu la relation entre les Pères Noël et les Pères Fouettards plus diplomatique sauf que certaines personnes mal intentionnées entérinaient cette entente cordiale mais bon, le vieil Ukai n'eut pas que ça à faire. Il demanda alors à son petit-fils Keishin, qu'il espérait voir lui succéder un jour, faire le débriefing aux jeunes Pères Noël qui l'attendaient devant le parking à traineau et qui s'apprêtaient à répandre la poussière à miracles dans le secteur qui leur incombaient en compagnie de leurs transporteurs attitrés, les hommes-rennes.

"Hinata n'est pas là?, s'étonna alors Keishin en regardant la liste des employés.

\- Il doit s'occuper de sa soeur malade, répondit Tsukishima avec lassitude tout en réarrangeant son bonnet blanc et rouge, c'est moi qui le remplace." Quitte à faire équipe avec Kageyama, pensa-t-il amèrement en regardant l'homme-renne en train de tailler un peu ses bois qui émergeaient de sa courte chevelure noire, son nez étant rougi par un rhume. Il était vrai que l'hiver était particulièrement froid en cette période de l'année. Ceci dit, travailler avec son rival en amour n'allait pas être de la tarte mais c'était pour Shouyou qu'il faisait ça. Kei n'arrivait jamais à dire non aux yeux ambrés qui le suppliaient. La voix de Tanaka le tira de ses pensées. "L'uniforme te va plutôt bien, Tsukishima, le complimenta Ryûnosuke en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Tu verras, le rassura ensuite Daichi, ce n'est pas vraiment très difficile et puis tu fais équipe avec un de nos hommes-rennes les plus rapides."

Le blond regarda Kageyama en train de discuter avec la petite Yachi, une jeune fille-renne qui stressait à la pensée de son premier jour de Noël. Cette dernière faisait équipe avec Kiyoko-san, une Mère Noël efficace dont la femme-renne avait posé un congès maternité. Il savait que Hinata et lui étaient très proches et cette pensée l'attristait plus qu'il ne le pensait. En tous cas, Kei avait promis au roux de bien faire son travail donc il allait mettre les bouchées doubles. "Pas trop stressé, Tsukki?, lui demanda Yamaguchi, son ami lutin chargé des distributions des hottes remplies de poussière à miracles en compagnie de son collègue Sugawara et de leur supérieur Shimada-san.

\- Ça va, répondit Kei en regardant Asahi-san arrivé en compagnie de Nishinoya, l'homme-renne en charge du traineau de Tanaka et Ennoshita. Il arrivait des fois aux Pères Noël de partit en équipe de deux comme ce fut le cas pour ces deux-là et le duo formé par Azumane-san et Sawamura-san dont le transport de traineau fut attribué à un homme-renne du nom de Kinoshita.

"Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là, déclara alors Keishin en voyant ensuite Shimizu arriver pour rejoindre Yachi, il est temps de faire la livraison de poussière à miracles. Hommes-rennes, préparez-vous à vous atteler aux traineau pendant que les lutins distribuent les hottes aux Pères Noël." Kageyama et ses collègues hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre devant leur traineaux respectifs qui faisaient davantaga penser à un pousse-pousse qu'ils se mirent à porter par la force de leurs bras. Les hommes-rennes possédaient une grande force, après tout.

Tsukishima prit donc la hotte que lui passa Yamaguchi avant de s'asseoir sur le traineau qu'utilisait normalement Hinata pendant que son partenaire de travail lui lança un regard peu amène. "Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu, grande perche, maugréa le noiraud qui esseyait de faire fi de la goutte au nez en reniflant, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras Hinata.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Kei d'un ton moqueur, parce que toi, tu as tes chances peut-être avec ta colère persistante à son égard? Et tu penses qu'il prend tes empoignades pour des gestes d'affection? J'en doute.

\- Ça suffit, vous deux, gronda Keishin quand Kageyama foudroya le blond du regard, et faites votre boulot. Les autres sont déjà partis."

Tobio eut un léger sursaut en voyant Nishinoya, Kinoshita et Yachi-san s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Il prit donc les manches en bois de son traineau et s'envola à son tour le plus vite possible pour le rattraper. Kei voulut lui faire une réflexion mais en franchissant le portail qui se trouvait au-dessus des nuages, il découvrit un nouveau monde qu'il trouva fascinant. C'était la première fois qu'il allait chez les humains et le blond comprenait pourquoi Shouyou en parlait avec autant d'émerveillement. La voix de Kageyama le coupa amèrement de sa rêverie. "Eh! Tu dois répendre la poussière, là!

\- Inutile de me crier dessus bien que je comprends que tu ne puisses que t'exprimer de cette manière qui sied tellement bien à un idiot tel que toi, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant sa hotte de sorte qu'une trainée de poussière dorée s'envolait dans le ciel pour tomber doucement en bas.

Tobio fut très tenté de le jeter hors du traineau mais il pensait au visage triste de Hinata s'il faisait ça. _Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette grande perche, Hinata?_ Le noiraud tiqua de la langue avant de poursuivre le trajet que le roux et lui avaient l'habitude de faire. L'heure n'était pas aux jalousies.

Au même moment, dans le village du Père Fouettard, l'un des employés du mois se frotta les mains en pensant à la farce qu'il allait faire aux lutins de Noël cette année. Tooru Oikawa, c'était son nom, fut pour une fois content que son colocataire et meilleur ami fut cloué au lit par une crêve carabinée. Non seulement grâce à ça, il ne bossait pas en tant que Père Fouettard cette année vu que tous les hommes-rennes avaient déjà un char à transporter mais en plus son supérieur Washijou, le Père Fouettard en chef, lui avait donné un congès exceptionnel pour ses bons et loyaux services.

Le brun chantonna donc en prenant sa hotte rapiécée plein de concentré d'épouvante qu'il avait expressement commandé à Sakusa, un sorcier chargé du comité d'organisation de la fête de Halloween avant de partir discrètement de la chaumière qu'il partageait avec Iwa-chan en profitant que celui-ci fut endormi pour s'éclipser de la maison.

Hajime eut un soupir las en entendant la porte d'entrée être fermée. Cet idiot allait encore faire une bêtise mais il avait été assez finaud pour faire en sorte qu'Oikawa eut une mauvaise surprise en ouvrant sa hotte. L'homme-renne s'assit sur le lit en imaginant la réaction de son ami d'enfance quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison pour ensuite entrer dans sa chambre. "J'ai eu ton message sur ma boule de neige, déclara Sugawara qui portait un bol rempli de gâteaux en pain d'épices et un petit thermos, je suis venu aussitôt la distribution des hottes finie, raconta-t-il en présentant ce qu'il avait amené tout en s'asseyant au pied du lit, tiens des gâteaux en pain d'épices et du lait chaud au miel.

\- Merci, Sugawara. C'est gentil, fit Iwaizumi avec un petit sourire. Le lutin et lui avaient sympathisé lors d'une réunion organisée par les chefs des deux compagnies afin que les employés puissent faire connaissance. Depuis, ils se fréquentaient assidûment. "Oikawa est en train de préparer un sale coup dans votre village, lui raconta enduite Hajime en mangeant un biscuit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai palié au problème grace à un article que j'ai acheté à Terushima.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?, s'enquit Koushi en lui prenant la main, Terushima a beau être un chérubin de la Saint Valentin, il a la main lourde dans ses potions.

\- Je lui ai pris la version light réservée aux adultes célibataires. C'est l'idéal pour cet idiot."

Koushi eut un petit rire en caressant la main de l'homme-renne. Hajime avait beau rabroué Oikawa qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, il prenait soin de lui à sa manière.

"Atchoum, pourquoi j'éternue, moi?, maugréa Tooru qui se trouvait sur le toit d'une des maisons du village du Père Noël, ne me dis pas qu'Iwa-chan m'a filé sa crève! En tous cas, se reprit-il tout fièrement en ouvrant sa hotte, préparez-vous à avoir la frayeur de votre vie, lutins de Noël."... Sauf qu'à la place d'une brume noire et épaisse, il vit des pailettes toutes roses et scientillantes. "C'est quoi, ça?, se demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil avant de regarder à l'interieur de sa hotte pour aspirer malgré lui cette poussière étrange. "Atchoum!" Son corps commençait à se réchauffer étrangement, son coeur battait la chamade. Mais que m'arrive-t-il?, pensa-t-il en sautant du toit pour se planquer non loin d'une maison qui semblait inoccupée.

De toute façon, tout le monde était trop occupé à fêter Noël pour remarquer sa présence. Tooru s'assit en s'adossant contre le mur puis il trouva un sachet présent au fond de sa hotte où il eut la réponse à sa question. Philtre d'amour en poudre spécial âme-soeurs. Pour célibataires endurcis. "Iwa-chan, s'insurgea Tooru en haletant de plus en plus, tu vas me le pay...Nnnn." Il commençait à réagir encore plus à cette poudre au point que la neige sur le sol fondit légèrement à ce contact. Le brun prit alors son mal en patience en se mordant les lèvres. Son coeur savait qui était susceptible de le soulager, un homme-renne qu'il avait toujours trouvé attirant en dépit de son petit gabarit... Mais il doit être en train de bosser maintenant, il faut que j'attende.

Au même moment, Shouyou fut pris de ce mal étrange alors qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui. Ses parents étaient revenus de leur voyage et ils avaient pu rester avec Natsu. Certes, le roux regrettait de ne pas faire la livraison de Noël cette année mais il avait pu le passer auprès de sa petite soeur. Le petit Père Noël fut redevable à Tsukishima qui s'était porté pour le remplacer. Et voilà que j'ai chaud en pensant à lui. Et pas uniquement à lui. Kageyama aussi qui avait été son compagnon de route depuis maintenant deux ans en plus d'être son ami d'enfance.

Shouyou se réfugia dans sa chambre où il se déshabilla afin de rendre cette fièvre soudaine la plus supportable possible. Il s'allongea et commençait à se toucher tout en suçant deux de ses doigts. "Nnnn... Tobio..." pour ensuite écarter ses jambes afin de les faire entrer petit à petit en lui."... Kei..." Le roux se laissa ensuite aller en pensant fortement au blond et au noiraud. Shouyou éprouvait des sentiments aussi bien pour son ami d'enfance ausdi gentil que colérique que pour Kei, ce dernier étant devenu plus prévenant au fil de temps alors qu'il avait passé son temps à l'embêter quand ils étaient enfants. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de les aimer tendrement tous les deux et en ce moment, le roux souhaitait plus que tout qu'ils furent près de lui.

Les deux interessés achevèrent d'ailleurs la livraison de poussières à miracles pour retourner dans le monde de la Laponie où Ukai-san les attendit afin que les Pères Noël fassent leur rapport. Kei et Tobio furent étonnés de croiser des visages familiers. "Ho!Ho!Ho!, salua Bokuto, un Père Noël opérant à Tokyo, tu es devenu un Père Noël, Tsukki? Ça m'étonne.

\- N'empêche que l'uniforme te va comme un gant, le taquina Kuroo, l'homme-renne chargé du traineau de ce dernier.

\- Je remplace Hinata, répondit simplement le blond pendant que Tobio gara le traineau comme il faut, et vous? Vous ne devriez pas être à Tokyo?

\- On a fini notre boulot, répliqua Bokuto avec un grand sourire, et là, on attend Daichi pour faire la fête. Eclate-toi bien aussi, Tsukki, termina-t-il en le saluant de la main quand Sawamura vint les rejoindre.

Kei eut un petit soupir suite à ce que Bokuto-san avait dit. Pour lui, Noël se résumait à passer sa soirée à lire un bon bouquin au coin du feu ou bien diner en famille avec son grand frère Akiteru, Yamaguchi partant le faire avec Shimada-san. Le blond ne se cachait pas qu'il comptait le faire avec Hinata mais avec Kageyama sur son dos, c'était peine perdue... A moins que... Kei ne put penser à l'autre alternative dès qu'il se rendit au village, l'air étant surchargé d'une fragrance lourde, capiteuse et enivrante qui le rendit fou de désir. Kageyama semblait être dans le même état que lui à en juger son visage rouge tout comme il eut la même pensée. "Tu... n'auras pas... Hinata."

Le blond ne répondit rien et partit à la place en quatrième vitesse en direction de la maison du roux, le noiraud sur ses talons. Ils firent fi de leurs réserves, Tobio ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée. Des échos de gémissement se firent entendre à l'étage. Le noiraud se précipita à l'étage pendant que le blond vérouilla la porte. Ils devaient certainement être sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour et comme tous deux désiraient la même personne... Restait à savoir qui Hinata désirait.

Kei partit donc en direction de la chambre du roux où Kageyama se tenait sur le seuil, le regard à la fin interdit et excité, en train de dévorer du regard un Shouyou rougissant en train de se masturber. Le roux eut un sourire énamouré en les regardant, des larmes de plaisir coulant de ses yeux. Les effluves de cette odeur envoûtante se firent plus fortes dans l'air. "Kei... Tobio..., haleta-t-il en retirant ses doigts, je... vous... veux..."Son corps se mit à trembler doucement tellement il était devenu fiévreux.

Kei et Tobio se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Au lieu de se disputer, ils optèrent pour donner du plaisir à la personne qu'il aimait tous deux. Shouyou les regardaient se déshabiller d'un oeil à la fois perdu et embrumé avant que Kei le retourna pour qu'ils firent tous cas face à Tobio qui s'était assis devant lui en train de sucer ses doigts.

Le roux se mit alors à embrasser le noiraud qui commença à se préparer tandis que Kei en faisait de même avec lui de son coté. La température de la pièce monta d'un cran, les gémissements du roux se perdirent dans le baiser qu'il partageait avec Tobio pendant que le blond parsema sa nuque de petits baisers tout en touchant en lui quelque chose qui le fit hurler.

Le noiraud rompit le baiser tout en retirant ses doigts avant de sussurer au roux en écartant davantage ses jambes. "Vas-y, Shouyou. Prends-moi.

\- Et je m'occuperai de toi en même temps, chuchota Kei en retirant ses doigts à son tour.

Shouyou hocha la tête, ne pouvant plus attendre avant de leur sourire en les regardant l'un l'autre. "Je vous aime, chuchota-t-il en pénétrant doucement Tobio qui se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas laisser paraitre la douleur qu'il ressentait, et pardon Tobio."

Le noiraud le caressa doucement la joue en le rassurant de ses yeux bleus. "Ce n'est pas grave, continue." Kei les contemplait tous deux en les trouvant bien érotiques. Kageyama lui semblait plus beau maintenant que son visage eut perdu de sa sévérité et son coeur se mit à battre étrangement quand celui-ci se mit à le regarder. Le blond décida de couper court à ses pensées et d'entrer lentement en Shouyou une fois que celui-ci fut entièrement en Kageyama.

Le roux poussa un cri avant de se laisser distraire par la chaleur étroite de Tobio qui le comprimait vicieusement. Kei et lui furent tellement chaud d'un coté ou d'un autre qu'il se retint de venir face au plaisir que lui procuraient ces deux présences à la fois en lui et autour de lui. "C'est bon, Shouyou?, demanda Kei en un doux murmure tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Oh oui, gémit le roux avant de commencer à bouger, et toi, Tobio?, haleta-t-il en entendant le noiraud gémir sous ses coups de rein qui se firent le plus doux possible.

\- Con...tinue..., répondit Tobio en se laissant aller face à cette plénitude qu'il ressentait. Shouyou fut pris d'une brûlante et grisante sensation quand Kei entama des mouvements de bassin plus profonds en essayant d'être le moins violent possible. Sentir le roux autour de lui était si délectable, il s'étrécissait délicieusement au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait l'amour à Kageyama et il ne niait pas qu'entendre leurs gémissements l'excitait beaucoup.

Tobio de son coté fut satisfait de voir Shouyou ressentir autant de plaisir et y contribuer. Peu lui importait si Tsukishima était avec eux ou non après tout. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur du roux qui parvint au plus profond de lui. "Oh!" L'homme-renne savait que cela n'allait pas durer, il n'allait pas tarder à venir à ce train-là. Shouyou le regarda alors se toucher, un léger filet de salive sortant de sa bouche tandis que Tobio provoqua Kei du regard à celui qui allait faire succomber leur amant en premier.

Le blond eut un sourire narquois en prenant les hanches de Shouyou pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Le roux écarquilla les yeux face au plaisir immense qu'il ressentit alors. "K-Kei...

\- Tout va bien, Shouyou, le rassura le blond en le serrant contre lui tout en lui prenant la main, nous sommes là."

Tobio leva les yeux pour voir des prunelles ambres qui le couvaient d'un regard amoureux tandis que des iris mordorés le fixèrent avec une demande implicite. Il prit alors à son tour la main de Shouyou. "Oui, on est là pour toi car nous t'aimons aussi."

Le roux hocha la tête en souriant, des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux. "Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante avant de bouger de nouveau plus rapidement afin que Tobio puisse ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Kei en fit de même derrière lui, en accélérant le rythme au point que tous trois cédèrent à la joussance assez vite, noyés dans le trop plein d'extase à laquelle ils succombèrent à ce moment-là.

Kei se retira de Shouyou qui en fit de même avec Tobio avant qu'ils ne s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit où le noiraud prit le roux dans ses bras tandis que le blond enlaça celui-ci par derrière. Shouyou s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par les ébats mais un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres sous le regard tendre de ses deux amants.

Tobio se mit alors à lui caresser affectueusement la joue quand Kei se mit à l'appeler par son prénom à sa grande surprise. "Tobio, on fait une trève définitive?, demanda alors le blond en lui présentant sa main.

Le noiraud eut un petit sourire. Ainsi, lui aussi voulait mettre leurs différends de coté pour le bonheur de Shouyou. Bien sûr qu'il acceptait. "C'est d'accord, Kei, accepta-t-il en prenant la main large dans la sienne.

Tous ne nièrent pas que le lien qui les unissaient à Shouyou serait incomplet s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et pour ce petit Père Noël, ils étaient tous deux prêts à laisser tomber leur rivalité pour être auprès de lui.

Au même moment, Yû sortit de la chaumière de Ryu afin de laisser son ami seul en tête-à-tête avec Chikara. La livraison s'était vite faite et maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se reposer pépère chez lui... Quoiqu'il ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie, surtout avec ce parfum bizarre qui flottait dans l'air et qui le rendait tout chose. Je dois être frustré, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il fallait dire qu'il avait renoncé à l'amour entre Kiyoko-san qui sortait avec Yacchan et Asahi qui filait le parfait amour avec Daichi-san.

Pourtant, l'homme-renne ne s'attendit pas à ce que quelqu'un le supplie de l'aider sur le perron de sa maison, et encore moins que ce quelqu'un fut ce Père Fouettard d'Oikawa, un beau gosse qui avait tendance à faire tourner les têtes à presque toutes les filles du village du Père Noël dès qu'il venait ici faire une blague.

"Yû-chan, l'implora-t-il en s'agenouilla devant lui, je... J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en supplie."

Yû se noya dans les yeux chocolats où il pouvait lire une grande détresse, un grand désir qu'il voulut aider à assouvir et un sentiment qui fit fondre son coeur. Son coeur qui chavira tandis que la senteur autour d'eux les enveloppa en un doux cocon d'amour. "Allons chez moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille en lui prenant la main, je vais m'occuper de toi."

Tooru sentit son coeur battre la chamade sous l'intensité du regard noisette qui le fixait avec une franchise si limpide qu'il ne put qu'être admiratif. Yû ouvrit la porte de son foyer er les guida jusque dans sa chambre où il renversa Tooru sur le lit avant de l'embrasser sans crier gare. Celui-ci fondit sous le baiser passionné, ouvrant sa bouche pour accueillir la langue du plus petit qui se mit à jouer avec la sienne pendant qu'une main malicieusement inquisitrice se faufila sous son pull pour caresser son torse avant de s'arrêter sur un téton qui durcit au contact des doigts qui le pinçaient. "Mmmmm."

La paume de Yû-chan était froide contre sa peau mais ses effleurements lui laissèrent des sillons brûlants qui embrasèrent son corps. Il en voulut plus. "Yû-chan, gémit-il en soulevant son pull pour devoiler son torse, je veux..."

Yû eut un petit sourire avant d'accéder à sa requête en goûtant les bourgeons durcis avec application. "Ouiii, encore. C'est bon, Yû-chan.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible, constata l'homme-renne après avoir sucé un téton, ça me plait, ajouta-t-il en le lappant de nouveau pour le faire gémir encore plus. Yû en profita ensuite pour le dévêtir en prodiguant à chaque fois des coups de langue sur la peau qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure. "Ta peau est vraiment douce, Tooru, le complimenta Yû en retirant le caleçon, tu en prends bien soin, on dirait. Moi qui pensais que les Pères Fouettards adoraient se couvrir de suie.

\- J'aime bichonner mon apparence, se vanta Tooru, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, et toi? Je veux te voir aussi."

Yû lui adressa un sourire provocateur avant de se dévêtir, content de voir que le brun continuait de le regarder avec un oeil gourmand. "Pas mal, sussura Tooru une fois qu'il fut nu, tu as du muscle malgré ta taille.

\- Moi aussi j'aime m'entretenir, déclara Yû en suçant deux de ses doigts avant de poursuivre en les enlevant de sa bouche une fois qu'ils furent bien lubrifiés, mais à ma façon.

\- J'adore ton assurance, lui confia Tooru pendant que ce dernier se mit entre ses jambes, c'est en partie ce qui fait ton charme en plus de ton courage mais je ne peux pas énumérer toutes tes qualités tellement celles-ci sont nombreuses, son regard s'assombrit de désir et son sourire devint plus enjôleur, tu m'as fait succomber dès que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, Yû-chan."

Yû fut à court de mots face à cette déclaration qui fit tambouriner encore plus son coeur. Il sut en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelled chocolats que Tooru ne disait pas ça pour le draguer, c'était sèrieux. L'homme-renne décida de répondre à ses sentiments par des actes. "Prépare-toi à crier, Tooru car je ne vais pas m'arrêter après ce que tu viens de dire, déclara-t-il en commençant à le préparer.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, Yû-chan, l'encouragea Tooru, sa respiration devenant hachurée en sentant les doigts bouger lentement en lui, je te veux en moi, que tu me prennes profondément, je veux que tu me fasses hurler encore et encore.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû prendre ma cravache, tu aurais aimé, sussura Yû en effleurant enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait, ah, tu commences à crier, murmura-t-il en voyant Tooru mouvoir ses hanches au contact de ses doigts, les pomettes rouges et les larmes d'excitation perlant de ses yeux, c'est bien Tooru, continue. Tes cris m'excitent."

Tooru le fit alors à gorge déployée avant de demander : "Arrête avec tes doigts, Yû-chan, fit-il avec une moue aguicheuse, je veux quelque chose de plus long et plus large.

\- Oh je t'adore, Tooru, se confessa Yû en retirant doucement des doigts pour ensuite se positionner, que tu es pervers.

\- Non, je t'aime tout simplement, fit Tooru avant d'avoir un petit sifflement de douleur quand l'homme-renne le pénétra, je t'aime et c'est pour cette raison que je te montre cette facette de moi."

Yû attendit que le brun s'ajuste à lui une fois qu'il fut entré entièrement. Bon sang ce que Tooru était chaud et étroit, c'était dur de ne pas bouger en lui mais il ne voulait pas que son amant eut mal. "Ça va, Tooru?, s'enquit-il quand même pendant que celui-ci reprit son souffle.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le brun en lui adressant un petit sourire, encore un peu et tu pourras bouger, il soupira d'aise, mmmm, j'aime la façon dont tu palpites en moi, murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, c'est tellement bon que que je me retiens de jouir."

Yû considéra ça comme un feu vert. "Attends un peu, tu n'as pas fini de prendre ton pied, lui dit-il en lui donnant un coup de rein bien profond.

\- Anh! Oui, Yû-chan, gémit Tooru en fermant les yeux face au plaisir que cela lui procurait, juste comme ça, encore.

\- Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ou plus fort?, questionna Yû en bougeant son bassin pour savourer encore plus l'étroitesse qui l'entourait.

\- Plus... Fort, Yû-chan, haleta Tooru en écartant davantage les jambes.

L'homme-renne donna alors des coups de rein plus puissants, les gémissements de son amant le faisant perdre tout contrôle. Le plaisir s'intensifiait, leur étreinte se fit plus sauvage, Yû se mettant à lécher les tétons de Tooru tout en caressant son membre au fur et à mesure que celui-ci devint de plus en plus étroit quand il toucha son point sensible. "Yû-chan, fit Tooru d'une voix éraillée, je vais jouir.

\- Vas-y, Tooru, chuchota Yû avant de se mordre les lèvres en se déversant en lui, submergé par l'extase.

Son amant en fit de même sur sa main en poussant un long gémissement. Il prit ensuite Yû en ses bras une fois que ce dernier s'était retiré de lui tout en pensant à remercier Iwa-chan pour ce cadeau involontaire, surtout quand il lut la satisfaction sur le visage de son bien-aimé.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue, celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête UshiHina. A bientôt :).**


End file.
